Hormonas en descontrol
by MAXNEXUS
Summary: Natsu decide que ya es tiempo de declararse a su hermosa rubia, pero hay un pequeño problema, la pequeña mas kawaii del gremio lo sometera a situaciones que haran que Lucy piense que el matadragones es un pervertido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado mi historia de los masajes y quería agradecer a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leerla

Bueno, esta va a ser una historia corta, de pocos capítulos, va a tratar sobre los líos amorosos de Natsu( no se equivoquen, esto es un nalu, pero igual es divertido jugar con las parejas crack de ves en cuando, y como wendy tenia tan pocas historias con Natsu, y las que habían eran muy inocentes, a esta quise darle un poco de picardia ) con wendy y lucy, y como lograra solucionar su vida gracias a las pequeñas travesuras de la peliazul

Se agradecen opiniones, cualquier idea para la historia será bien recibida, y sin mas que decir... A leer.

Lucy, Erza y Juvia volvían de una misión solo para chicas que habían tomado hace dos semanas, Erza les comentaba sobre como iba de maravilla su relación con su ahora esposo Jellal Fernández, así es, luego de la derrota de acnologia y zeref, este fue perdonado y volvió a formar parte del consejo mágico como uno de los diez santos mágicos (pero esa es otra historia); luego de contar lo maravillosa que es su vida, Titania comienza a recriminar a sus compañeras.

**-Entonces… ¿cuándo van a confesarse?-**dijo con una mirada fría

**-Juvia ya se a declarado demasiadas veces, juvia ya no se quiere humillar más por un idiota como gray-sama-** dijo la peliazul con firmeza, pero rápidamente se desmorono**- ¡JUVIA SE VA A QUEDAR VIEJA Y SOLA ToT!.**

Lucy que no quería responder a la pregunta de Erza, aprovecho para consolar a su amiga**- No digas eso Juvia, hay millones de chicos mejores que Gray; ya verás que si te lo propones, podrías conseguir a los chicos que quieras-**

Juvia se limpiaba sus lágrimas y le entregaba una sonrisa cálida a la rubia en agradecimiento, y le dio un abrazo; la escena era para enmarcarla, pero todo cambio cuando la Titania ataco.

**-¡No te hagas la tonta Lucy, tu aun no me respondes! , ¿O que? ¿También te vas a unir al grupo de las solteronas?-** Erza en ese momento parece más una madre que una amiga

Pero Lucy no andaba con ánimo de hablar sobre el hombre que le quitaba el sueño en esos momentos, así que aprovecho que ya habían llegado al gremio para dar por finalizada la conversación**- No sé de qué hablas-** y entro rápidamente viendo como erza solo suspiraba y movía la cabeza en negación.

Ya dentro del gremio, Lucy quedo petrificada por lo que estaba viendo, no lo podía creer, es que resultaba imposible. Natsu estaba sentado frente a la barra del bar con el ceño fruncido comiendo a duras penas un plato de estofado que una pequeña dragón slayer peliazul le servía en la boca, pero eso no era lo peor, ella estaba sentada sobre las piernas del mago muy apegada a su pecho y dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla por cada cucharada que le servía.

**-¡¿Natsu, que sucede aquí?!-** reclamaba la rubia sin salir de su asombro y con un poco de molestia, quien pensaría que su amigo sería un lolicon.

**-¡L-Lucy!-** El dragon slayer se sorprendió, no había detectado con su olfato el momento en que llego la rubia al gremio**- déjame explicarte todo, no es lo que estás pensando-** Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar para aclararle todo a su rubia, pero tenía a una Wendy colgada celosamente de su brazo izquierdo.

A Lucy le cayó una gotita de sudor al ver la mirada que en esos momentos le regalaba la peliazul, le recordaba a una antigua y loca maga de agua; iba a pedir a Natsu que continúe, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se le adelantaron.

**-Espero que sea una buena explicación, porque si no es así, ya te puedes ir despidiendo de tu hombría-** Erza había aparecido al lado de la rubia, obviamente alcanzo a ver toda la situación, y cabe decir que no le gustaba para nada.

**-t-tranquilas chicas, ya les explico- **Natsu curiosamente sudaba frio, y se cubría sus joyas.

**_Flash back_**

_Un día antes de la llegada del trio dinámico, Natsu estaba sentado en una esquina del gremio, observando aburridamente la bebida que tenía frente a él, Hace casi dos semanas que Lucy se había ido de misión de solo chicas; esto ya estaba afectando al matadragones, necesitaba verla, escuchar su voz, su risa, necesitaba abrazarla. Últimamente se habían vuelto muy íntimos, y con todo este tiempo sin ella, por fin pudo aclarar sus sentimientos y estaba determinado a decláresele y pedirle que sea su novia apenas regresara de esa odiosa misión._

_Natsu ya estaba dejando volar su imaginación; buscaba la mejor manera de pedírselo, aunque sabía que ella no lo rechazaría, algo le decía que su amor era mutuo. Habría seguido viendo su vida en pareja y hasta como serían sus hijos, pero alguien interrumpió sus fantasías dándole un abrazo por la espalda. El matadragones se giró para corresponder el abrazo pensando que podía ser la rubia que había llegado por fin; Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que la que lo abrazaba era la pequeña Wendy, ya que desde hace un tiempo que ella lo evitaba sin razón aparente._

**_-¿Qué sucede Wendy, te encuentras bien?-_**_ El pelirosa la veía un poco sonrojada._

_La peliazul ignoro la pregunta y solo se acercó a su oído__**- Natsu-san, yo… te deseo-**__ apenas término de decir esto, le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja._

_Natsu, estaba completamente rojo, se puso de pie y se alejó rápidamente de la muchacha._

**_-¡¿Q-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!-_**_al alzar la voz logro captar la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el gremio en ese momento._

**_-Pues eso, Natsu-san tú me gustas mucho y quiero que tengamos muchos bebés-_**_dijo lanzándose violentamente sobre el dragon slayer, que por instinto solo la sujeto en brazos para que no cayera_

**_-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-_**_ Fue la reacción de todos, incluyendo al pobre de Natsu_

_Mirajane fue la primera en reaccionar._

**_-Pero que cosas dices Wendy, ¿te sientes bien?_**

**_-me siento muy bien mira-san, los dolores de cabeza que tenía hace unos días por fin desaparecieron y ahora me siento con más energía que nunca._**

**_-¿Pero porque me dices ese tipo de cosas?!-_**_ decía Natsu aun con la muchacha colgando de él._

**_-Pero si es verdad, quiero ser solo tuya Natsu-san, quiero que tengamos muchos dragoncitos._**

_Natsu sudaba frio, sentía las miradas amenazadoras de todos sus nakamas que ya lo estaban tachando de pervertido, además, la posición en la que se encontraba con la pequeña en brazos no era la más adecuada. Habría sufrido la peor tortura de su vida de no ser por su hermoso angel guardian._

**_-Esto no es bueno, Natsu debemos llevar a Wendy con Porlyusica para que la examine, tal vez recibió algún hechizo._**

**_-Buena idea, PERO ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE IR YO?!_**

**_-Que no es obvio, esto está relacionado contigo y claramente esto te afecta-_**_ Dijo firmemente la albina. Mira tenía razón, así que Natsu no protesto más._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de porlyusica le explicaron rápidamente la situación, le pidió a Mira y a Natsu que se quedaran fuera de la casa mientras ella examinaba a la matadragones. Cuando termino su trabajo, salió para explicarles la afección de la pequeña a sus amigos._

**_-Porlyusica-san, ¿Qué tiene Wendy, la hechizaron?-_**_ Mirajane era la más interesada en saber._

_Porlyusica negó con la cabeza y miraba seriamente a Natsu, que le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda por la tensión del ambiente_

**_-Wendy no tiene nada malo… solo esta…-_**_ tomo un poco de aire__**- solo está en celo**_

**_Fin del flash back_**

Lucy no se lo podía creer, tenía la mandíbula desencajada y la piel completamente pálida. Erza estaba un poco sonrojada, no creía mucho lo que dijo Natsu, pero Mirajane, atrás de la barra le confirmaba la historia con la cabeza; aun así no lograba entender que tenía que ver Natsu en esto.

**-Mira, explícame por favor como es eso de que Wendy está en celo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy no se lo podía creer, tenía la mandíbula desencajada y la piel completamente pálida. Erza estaba un poco sonrojada, no creía mucho lo que dijo Natsu, pero Mirajane, atrás de la barra le confirmaba la historia con la cabeza; aun así no lograba entender que tenía que ver Natsu en esto.

**-Mira, explícame mejor como es eso de que Wendy está en celo.**

**- Porlyusica-san nos explicó que Wendy al tener parte de la esencia de un dragón en su interior, ella enfrentaría periodos en los que sienta un fuerte deseo sexual- **Mira observaba como Wendy acariciaba el brazo de un Natsu que buscaba desesperado algún bunker donde poder esconderse**- y por eso ahora está un poco más cariñosa.**

**-¿Un poco?, ¿¡Y POR QUE SOLO ESTA ASI CON NATSU?!- **Lucy pregunto de manera desafiante

**-Ara ara, Lucy cálmate por favor-** A las magas clase S les cayó una gotita de sudor **-Porlyusica-san también nos explicó que las hembras dragon slayer solo les interesaran los de su misma clase, además, solo escogerán al más joven y fuerte de ellos; y como Natsu es el más joven de los seis que existen, Wendy lo marco.**

**-Lo ves Lucy, es solo algo normal, además no es tan malo, solo tenemos a una niña coqueta y cariñosa- **Titania trataba de calmar a la rubia

**-Etto… bueno… esto solo es el principio, mientras pase el tiempo, Wendy se volverá más deseosa e intentara utilizar cualquier método para poder ser tomada por Natsu-**

**-¿Y cuánto durara esto?-** Erza se estaba preocupando por la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto.

**-Bueno, varía entre cuatro a cinco semanas, o hasta que el macho escogido la posea-** y eso fue todo lo que Lucy pudo soportar.

**-Natsu, como te atrevas a abusar de Wendy yo misma te castrare.**

**-Me toca la moral que pienses así de mi Lucy, yo nunca lastimaría a Wendy-** Natsu se sentía realmente ofendido, pero la forma en que lo dijo parecía que lo dijera en tono de burla**- Es como mi pequeña hermanita.**

**-Y una mierda, ahora mismo te vas a hacer una misión bien lejos y no vuelvas hasta que Wendy vuelva a la normalidad- **A la rubia le faltaba poco para escupir fuego por la boca.

**-Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible Lucy; si alejamos a Natsu de Wendy ella empeorara, se volverá completamente violenta, su deseo incrementaría y además iría en busca de él para hacerlo suyo.**

**-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?- **

**-Lo mejor es mantenerlos cerca, donde podamos vigilarlos, ya que, como dije no los podemos separar, Natsu solo tendrá que seguirle el juego y mimarla para que no se vuelva violenta, hasta cierto límite obviamente, él también tendrá que aprender a decir que no a las perversiones que le ofrecerá Wendy. Así estaremos hasta que Wendy vuelva a la normalidad.**

**- ¿Y quien los vigilara cuando estén fuera del gremio?- **Lucy por fin estaba pensando claramente**- Les recuerdo que Happy y Charle se fueron a celebrar la boda de Lili y la reina Shagotte y pasarían unas largas vacaciones con los exceed.**

**-De eso te quería hablar Lucy, tú tendrás que vivir con ellos y vigilarlos hasta que esto acabe-**

**-¿¡Qué?!, ¿Por qué yo?-** La blonda no se esperaba eso

Natsu celebraba en su interior, si permanecía más tiempo junto a Lucy tendría más de una oportunidad de confesarse, así que decidió también convencerla de la idea

**-Vamos Lucy, déjame quedarme a vivir en tu casa un tiempo, ¿o acaso quieres que mientras duerma solo, en mi cabaña, en el bosque, lejos de todo, Wendy decida violarme?**

Lógicamente eso sonaba mejor en su cabeza. Su inofensivo comentario hizo que la rubia le propinara una paliza peor que las de Erza.

**-¡Maldito pervertido, como te atreves a decir una cosa así, degenerado, lolicon, viola niñas, abusador, hentai!**

**-Auch, Lucy, espera aaahhh para por favor no era lo que quería decir, ¡LUCY ESCUCHAME!-** Natsu se mostraba serio, Lucy veía un brillo en sus ojos**- Te propongo algo, déjanos vivir en tu casa hasta que Wendy ya no me acose, y a cambio te pago seis meses de renta.**

A Lucy le brillaron los ojos, ¿quién desperdiciaría una oportunidad así? Además ella realmente quería estar cerca de su dragon (y vigilar que no le sea infiel XD)

**-Qué sean doce meses-**

Natsu no se iba a negar, cualquier cosa para estar cerca de ella.

**-Entonces es un trato-** Y se dieron la mano en señal de acuerdo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Con todo aclarado, los tres salieron del gremio para preparar todo en su nuevo hogar; al final escogieron la casa de Lucy por más comodidad. Acompañaron a Wendy (que al enterarse que viviría con Natsu estaba completamente feliz, que ni le dio importancia que se quedarían con la rubia) a buscar lo que necesitaba a fairy hills.

También tuvieron que acompañar a Natsu hasta su cabaña, aunque Lucy ya estaba agotada no le quedaba de otra, no quería dejar solos a esos dos. Mientras Natsu armaba su maleta, Lucy contemplaba todos los recuerdos que tenía Natsu de ellos en un mural, se sentía feliz, quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería pero no lo encontró, solo veía a una pervertida niña oliendo con placer los calzoncillos de cierto mago de fuego sobre su cama

**-¿Wendy que haces?-** miraba para todos lados**- ¿Dónde está Natsu?**

**-ahhh*suspiro*, Natsu-san huele tan bien, ya quiero que me tome, me haga suya, y me impregne con su aroma tan delicioso-** A la rubia le cayó una gotita de la frente

Natsu que venia del baño, le extraño ver a la rubia frente a su cama**- ¿Sucede algo Lucy?**

**-Solo apúrate en armar tu maleta.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

**DIA 4 DESDE EL EVENTO**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Wendy le declaro su "amor" a Natsu, y en la casa de Lucy todo ha marchado mejor de lo que se esperaba. Natsu le pago los doce meses de renta a la casera, la que estaba más que contenta, al igual que Lucy. Decidieron que Natsu no dormiría en el sillón, ya que por la noche tendría visitas, así que los tres duermen en la misma cama, con Lucy en medio de los dos para evitar que hagan maldades( pero quedando ella muy apegada al dragon slayer, pero sin malas intenciones, claro que sí XD).

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente un estofado que preparo Lucy con la ayuda de Wendy.

**-Natsu-san di Aah-** La pequeña le servía en la boca a Natsu, que no le desagradaba para nada la situación; la rubia era otra historia

**-Aahmmmm, vaya Wendy, no sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien-**

Lucy no le dio importancia, si había algo que el dragon slayer siempre le alagara, era lo bien que cocinaba, y ella además no podía negar que la peli azul también cocinara delicioso.

**-Muchas gracias Natsu-san, no sabes cuánto me alaga que aprecies mi comida-** se veía tan tierna que Natsu no pudo evitar desordenarle el cabello, y su actitud cambio con el contacto del muchacho**- Pero se hacer cosas mucho mejores-**decía con un tono seductor.

**-¿A si? ¿Qué cosas?-**

**-Cosas como estas-**Se sentó sobre sus piernas quedando frente a frente

Wendy comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a Natsu por todo su torso, Lucy solo observaba en silencio, la vista que le entregaban los matadragones le parecía muy tierna, parecían dos lindos hermanitos.

Natsu por su parte se descojonaba de la risa, quien diría que el gran salamander sería sometido por un ataque de cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJAJAAAJA, WENDY PARA, JAJAAJA, no, detente JAAJAAJA.

Natsu se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de la pequeña; por instinto sujeto las caderas de Wendy con ambas manos. La peli azul al sentir su tacto se apegó más a su pelvis aumentando las cosquillas, con lo cual Natsu se retorcía más aun, lo que aumentaba el roce en la intimidad de la muchacha.

De un momento a otro la situación dejo de parecerle tierna a Lucy, Wendy estaba gimiendo de placer por los movimientos del pelirrosa, que solo se reía y restregaba su cuerpo al de la pobre e inocente Wendy.

-Natsuuuuuu! ¿!Que mierda le estás haciendo a Wendy?!-

El grito de la rubia hizo que Natsu reaccionara y viera en la situación poco favorable en la que se encontraba; frente a él tenia a una Wendy completamente roja, que jadeaba por la reciente actividad que tuvieron. Solo miro a la rubia y espero lo peor

-¿Lucy?

Esa noche recibió la paliza de su vida y como castigo, esa noche tuvo que dormir encerrado en el frio y desolado baño, con un Caprico haciendo guardia para que no intente escapar

o

o

o

o

o

o

Hola a todos los que estan leyendo mi historia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, como pudieron ver, Wendy solo quiere una cosa, y este interes va a ir aumentando conforme pase el tiempo, ¿Natsu lograra resistir a la tentación? ¿Lucy lo matara antes de que algo suceda?  
TODO ESTO Y MAS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO  
Agradecimientos por darse el tiempo de comentar a:  
**amante del fanfic**

**namine drawing**

**anacoreta**

**Darkrius13-** Un fic jutsu, no tenia idea que existian, si eres tan amable me pasas el link para ver que tal XD

Su opinion hace que mi esfuerzo valga la pena T-T.

Y los que siguen la historia, comenten sin miedo, yo no muerdo... a veces XD, cualquier opinion es es bien recibida, y como dije en el capitulo 1, cualquier idea para la historia es bien recibida.


	3. Chapter 3

**DIA 6 DESDE EL EVENTO**

Las cosas en la casa iban normalmente, Natsu y Lucy descubrieron que Wendy no actuaba extraño todo el tiempo, aunque su actitud tierna y cariñosa era permanente, su lado acosador y pervertido era de corta duración y al no ser constante no podían predecir cuándo cambiaria.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y Natsu y Lucy se encontraban comiendo frente a frente en la sala mientras Wendy tomaba un baño

**-Debemos informarle esto a Mira-san, ¿no crees Natsu?-** Hablaba la rubia mientras veía con una gotita de sudor como el pelirrosa devoraba literalmente su porción.

**-¿qué cosa?-** Natsu dejo su plato a un lado para prestarle atención a la rubia

**-Eso, de que Wendy no siempre está loca-** decía bajito para que la peli azul no la pudiera escuchar.

**-Vale, vale, mañana iremos al gremio y le contaremos- **

Natsu estaba un poco irritado, no por los acosos de su pequeña amiga, sino porque en todos estos días no tuvo alguna oportunidad de hablar con la rubia.

**-Huh*suspiro*, por fin podre relajarme un poco en el gremio, ya no hallaba la hora de alejarme un poco de ustedes y ordenar mis pensamientos-** Dijo Lucy con un rostro de cansancio.

Obviamente eso ofendió al ya molesto Natsu**- ¿Tanto te desagrado para que digas eso?-**

**-Claro que no es eso tonto, es solo que…-**¿cómo explicarle que le dolía que fuera tan cariñoso con la peli azul y le prestara más atención que a ella?**- es solo que me molesta que le sigas todos los juegos a Wendy.**

**-Tú sabes que tengo que hacerlo para que se mantenga contenta, recuerda que si no lo hago se podría volver violenta-** Natsu no comprendía aun el punto de la rubia.

**-Pero es que a veces te pasas, ayer se iban a bañar juntos-** Lucy trato de mostrarse lo más serena posible.

**-¿Y que tenia de malo eso?**

**-¿Qué tenía de malo? ¡TODO!, Ahí dentro los dos solos y sin ropa, capaz que barbaridades harían-**

**-¡Wow!, pero que imaginación tienes luce-** el muy tonto sonreía burlonamente**- te están haciendo mal los libros de erza al parecer he, pero si estas tan celosa de que me quiera bañar con Wendy nos podemos bañar juntos despu-** pero no pudo terminar, ya que Lucy lo golpeaba con lo que parecía ser una lámpara.

**-Eres un idiota degenerado, parece que el celo de Wendy te está afectando, no me bañaría contigo ni en un millón de años Dragneel.**

Para no perder lo poco de cerebro funcional que le quedaba, Natsu sujeto firmemente a Lucy de ambas manos y las apego a la mesa quedando con sus rostros bastante cerca. La situación era perfecta, sus alientos prácticamente se mezclaban. Lucy estaba estática, no sabía que hacer; Natsu por su parte decidió aclarar todo de una vez por todas, así que comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la blonda sonriendo mentalmente al ver que ella no retrocedía.

**-Lucy, yo-** Se vio embriagado del aroma de la rubia, ella solo se dejó llevar y cerro lentamente sus ojos para poder sentir al máximo ese beso que estaba a segundos de suceder; Natsu hizo lo mismo, lo único que quería era expresarle su amor a la chica de sus sueños; el mundo dejo de existir, eran solo ellos, por fin estarían juntos y serian felices**.- Yo- **Ya no quedaba casi nada de espacio entre ellos, podían sentir el calor de sus rostros enrojecidos por la emoción y la respiración del otro acariciándolos. Ya no quedaba nada, estaban a milímetros de dar su primer beso y a la persona que más amaban, pero lo que pudo haber sido un beso perfecto fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Wendy salía del baño ya vestida y se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros con el rostro colorado.

**-¿Sucede algo, porque están tan rojos?-**

Pregunto sin entender la situación, ya que los tortolitos apenas escucharon el ruido de la puerta se separaron rápidamente, pero no podían controlar la emoción del momento. La que primero pudo hablar fue Lucy.

**-N-no pasa nada, es solo que hace mucho calor, eso es todo-** Rogaba porque la peli azul no se haya dado cuenta de la situación.

**-S-si, este calor de locos-** Decía Natsu evitando hacer contacto visual con la rubia, y volviendo a comer.

**-Aaah, bueno-** (Además de linda, también ingenua**)- ¿Y porque no me esperaron para comer?-** Dijo mientras se acomodaba al lado de Natsu.

**-Natsu no quiso esperar y empezó a tragarse todo- **Lucy ya estaba más calmada.

Wendy veía con un puchero a Natsu que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

**-Es que tardabas demasiado y tenía mucha hambre-**

**-*snif*, Natsu-san es malo, porque no me espero para comer, yo quería alimentarlo,*snif* quería serle útil-** Decía Wendy con la mirada fija en el mata dragones al borde de las lágrimas.

Esa vista hizo que a Lucy y Natsu se les rompa el corazón, ¿cómo podía existir un ser tan despiadado para poner triste a tan linda criatura? Natsu no podía seguir viendo esa escena, necesitaba arreglar la situación.

**-No llores Wendy, aún tengo hambre y hay suficiente comida para que podamos comer juntos-**

A Wendy le brillaban los ojos de la emoción**- ¿En serio?-** Lucy le afirmo con la cabeza, con lo que Wendy comenzaba a alimentar al pelirrosa**- Estoy tan feliz, me hace tan bien estar a tu lado Natsu-san, por favor nunca me abandones- **decía con una sonrisa muy hermosa

**-Nunca digas eso Wendy, yo nunca abandonaría a un compañero, menos a alguien tan tierno como tú-**

**-Awww, Natsu-san es tan lindo-**

**-Tú también eres muy linda Wendy-** Natsu le sonrió cálidamente

**-¿Crees que soy linda?- **Natsu solo afirmó**-¿Crees que soy hermosa?**

**-Eres bellísima Wendy-** decía con una sonrisa idiota

**-¿te gusta mi cuerpo? ¿Crees que soy sexy?-** Wendy tenía una sonrisa maliciosa

**-Eres condenadamente sexy Wendy-**

**-¿Soy abrazable Natsu-san?-**

**- Eres demasiado abrazable-** Aun con sonrisa de idiota

**-Si quieres puedes abrazarme Natsu-san-** Natsu la abrazo lo más cálidamente posible, y Wendy puso su brazos alrededor de su cuello**-¿Te gusta mi cabello Natsu-san?**

**-Me encanta tu cabello Wendy-**

**-Si quieres puedes acariciarme el cabello Natsu-san-** Natsu comenzó a acariciar con la mano derecha el cabello de Wendy en toda su extensión**-¿Te gusta mi aroma?**

**-Me fascina tu aroma Wendy-**

**-Si quieres puedes oler mi cuello Natsu-san-** Dicho esto Natsu respiro profundo por todo el cuello de la peli azul**-¿Te gusta mi piel Natsu-san?**

**-Adoro lo suave que es tu piel Wendy**-Natsu ya se encontraba embobado con el juego

**-Si quieres puedes acariciarme el rostro Natsu-san-** Entonces el pelirrosa comenzó a acariciar delicada y lentamente el rostro de Wendy con su mano izquierda disfrutando su suave piel de bebé**- ¿soy violable Natsu-san?**

**-Eres bastante violable Wendy-** Natsu ya no sabía ni que estaba haciendo XD

**-Si quieres puedes violarme Natsu-san-** Dijo acercándose lentamente a los labios de un Natsu que no hacía nada para detenerla

Natsu no se movía, él quería darle su primer beso solo a Lucy, pero algo le impedía detener a Wendy, su cuerpo le pedía sentir el tacto de su piel, quería abrazarla, besarla y poseerla. Habría besado a Wendy, pero algo, o más bien, alguien lo hizo reaccionar; Obviamente que la mejor manera para hacerte reaccionar no es siendo masacrado por una lámpara, pero agradecía cada golpe que le propinaba la esquizofrénica blonda.

Cuando se vio satisfecha, decidió hablar**-¡¿Se puede saber que pasa por tu cabeza!?-** Le reprochaba al pobre e inocente Natsu.

**-La verdad no entiendo, no sé lo que me paso, de un momento a otro no controlaba lo que decía o hacia.-**

**-Y yo nací ayer, dime que no recuerdas lo que dijiste-** A Lucy se le marcaba una vena en la frente, pero su actitud cambio cuando cruzo miradas con el ojiverde.

**-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero no sé porque lo dije, las palabras salían solas-** la cara de confusión y de cachorrito de Natsu le estaba salvando de una nueva golpiza

**-Natsu-san dijo que quería violarme-** decía Wendy tiernamente como si fuera lo más normal, pero el comentario no le agrado a los dos adultos

**-No me ayudas mucho sabes- **Natsu veía seriamente a Wendy.

**-Wendy, puedes ir a acostarte por favor, nosotros iremos en unos minutos-**

**-Bueno, pero solo si Natsu-san duerme en la cama y no en el baño-**

**-Ok, pero déjanos conversar solos unos minutos-** y Wendy se fue a dormir con una sonrisa de felicidad por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos

Por fin se encontraban los dos solos, Natsu quería hablar primero pero Lucy se le adelanto.

**-Eres un idiota-** Natsu inclino la cabeza sin entender a qué venia eso**- ¿Cómo puedes caer tan fácilmente ante Wendy?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Tienes que fijarte cuando Wendy te haga cosas como esas, recuerda que todo lo que ella haga lo hará con una doble intención- **Decía seriamente evitando la mirada del muchacho

**-Realmente trato de fijarme pero Wendy es muy inocente y no puedo reconocer sus intenciones**

**-Solo procura no hacer otra estupidez-**

Lucy le dio la espalda y se disponía a irse a la cama pero fue envuelta por los brazos de Natsu.

**-No te enojes por favor, te juro que esta será la última vez que vuelva a pasar algo así-** Le susurraba al oído

**-¿Me lo juras?-**La expresión de Lucy era perfecta, tristemente Natsu no podía contemplar su belleza al encontrarse de espalda

**-Te lo juro-** Este era el momento adecuado, tenía que aclarar las cosas**- Lucy, sobre lo que paso antes de que Wendy saliera del baño… bueno… yo… yo quería decirte-** pero fue interrumpido.

**-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Natsu, realmente estoy un poco enojada y cansada, hablémoslo mañana cuando estemos más calmados, ¿te parece?-** le dijo con una sonrisa

**-De acuerdo, pero mañana tenemos que hablar sí o sí.**

Así la charla acabo, Natsu solo agradecía mentalmente a Wendy el haberlo salvado de dormir nuevamente en el baño.

-o-

**DIA 7 DESDE EL EVENTO**

El camino al gremio fue de lo más agradable para la rubia; si bien Natsu era constantemente acosado por su club de fans (No cualquiera gana el Daimatou embu dos años seguidos y se convierte en el rey de los dragones), ese día todas y cada una salían volando apenas se le insinuaran o simplemente se acercaran al dragon slayer, esos momentos valían el tener a Wendy de guardiana. Cuando entraron al gremio no podía ocultar su sonrisa, de solo recordar como desaparecían esas bitches en el cielo, le entraban unas ganas de reír; definitivamente ese iba a ser un día perfecto. Cada uno tomo su camino, Natsu fue a sentarse para conversar con gray, Wendy tomo sin permiso un libro de dudoso contenido que Erza había olvidado sobre la barra, y se fue a leerlo a algún lado, mientras que Lucy le daba a conocer sus descubrimientos a Mirajane.

-o-

**-Vamos flamita, no es tan malo, por lo menos estuvieron a punto de besarse-** Gray trataba de darle ánimos a Natsu después de escuchar su historia.

**-Tienes razón ojos caídos, siento que por fin se están arreglando las cosas con Lucy; de hecho hoy aclarare todo con ella- **Natsu miró seriamente al moreno**- Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, la pobre Juvia realmente está sufriendo, es mejor que le seas sincero de una vez-**

**-Tsk, yo veo lo que hago con mi vida idiota-**Gray estaba un poco irritado

**-Cálmate hielito, yo solo intento ayudarte, es mejor que se entere por ti a que lo descubra por otros.**

**-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo se lo va a tomar, puede que intente hacerse daño**

**-Tranquilo, Juvia es muy fuerte y no creo que haga algo estúpido**

Gray realmente quería agradecer a su amigo por apoyarlo, pero fueron violentamente interrumpidos por Wendy que venía agotada

**-Natsu-san, Natsu-san-** Decía Wendy como si hubiera corrido kilómetros

**-¿Qué sucede Wendy?-**Dejando de prestarle atención a Gray el cual se fue a caminar y aclarar su mente fuera del gremio

**-Perdí el libro de Erza-san en la habitación de los castigos y necesito que me ayudes a buscarlo- **Su cara mostraba realmente mucha preocupación.

**-Tranquilízate Wendy, no te preocupes, lo encontraremos- **

El joven trataba de calmarla mientras iban a la pieza de castigos del gremio donde encerraban a los que cometían alguna falta. Natsu era el que mejor conocía ese lugar por obvias razones, así que quien mejor que él para encontrar el dichoso libro. Mientras comenzaba a revisar debajo de unos muebles, Wendy cerró la puerta de golpe.

**-¿Qué haces Wendy?-** La peli azul solo le sonrió coquetamente.

-o-

**-Y eso fue lo que paso-** Lucy le contaba todo lo acontecido durante esa semana a la albina mayor, dando énfasis en lo ocurrido la noche anterior**- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-**

**-No lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a Porlyusica-san, ella debe entender mejor estas cosas-**

**-¿pero y si Natsu lastima a Wendy?-**Lucy no se preocupaba exactamente de la muchacha, sino de que Natsu terminara enamorándose.

**-Vamos Lucy, Natsu no sería capaz de hacer algo así, además estando en el gremio Wendy no haría una de sus locuras-** Mira realmente parecía una madre para la rubia.

**-Tienes razón, y a todo esto ¿Dónde estará?-** Dijo observando por todos lados en busca de la peli azul, pero algo más faltaba**- ¿Dónde está Natsu?-**Ya comenzaba a preocuparse

**-Lucy cálmate, Wendy estaba leyendo un libro de Erza y Natsu de seguro está afuera con Gray-**

A Lucy no le bastaba, necesitaba saber dónde estaban, así que le pregunto a Erza que comía un pastel mientras leía un libro en una mesa cerca de ellas.

**-¡¿Erza haz visto a Wendy?!-**

**-Sí, me la encontré en los pasillos y me entrego este libro que había olvidado.**

Genial, Wendy ya estaba por algún lugar del remodelado Gremio, ahora solo faltaba saber dónde estaba el idiota de Natsu

**-¿Y Natsu?-** El colon de Lucy estaba a punto de explotar

**-No lo sé, podrías preguntarle a Gray-** al ver que la blonda tampoco sabía dónde estaba el pelinegro decidió ayudarle**- Gray esta fuera, en la entrada del Gremio-**

Lucy prácticamente desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja y llego a la entrada, agradeciendo interiormente poder encontrar al mago hielo justo donde le dijeron.

**-¡Gray que bueno que te encuentro! ¡¿Has visto a Natsu?!-** Lucy parecía que se desmallaría en cualquier momento

**-Sí, estaba conversando con él, pero después llego Wendy que al parecer necesitaba decirle algo urgente, así que los deje conversar tranquilos-**Dijo Gray aun metido en sus pensamientos, lo cual no duro mucho, ya que Lucy lo sacudía violentamente.

**-¡¿QUÉ!?, COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARLOS SOLOS, DIME DONDE ESTAN-**

**-N-no lo sé, me fui antes de poder escuchar algo-** Gray estaba a punto de vomitar, Lucy lo soltó y fue rápidamente con Mira para que la ayudara.

**-¡Mira-san, Natsu y Wendy están juntos en algún lugar del gremio, necesito que me ayudes a buscarlos!-** Dijo tan rápido que casi no se le entendía

**-No te preocupes Lucy, haré que todos nos ayuden a buscarlos-** Entonces Mira piensa rápido, crea un megáfono casero con un trozo de cuerda, una ardilla… y un megáfono**- ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS, NATSU Y WENDY ESTÁN PERDIDOS EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL GREMIO, NECESITAMOS ENCONTRARLOS RÁPIDAMENTE SI QUEREMOS EVITAR ALGUNA TRAGEDIA!-**Y así comenzó la búsqueda desesperada por encontrar a los mata dragones.

-o-

**-¿Qué haces Wendy?-** La peli azul solo le sonrió coquetamente.

**-Natsu-san, por fin estamos solos-**Dijo acercándose lentamente a él

**-¿pero qué dices?-** Natsu solo la hizo a un lado e intento abrir la puerta pero no funcionaba

**-No podemos salir Natsu-san, solo la podemos abrir por fuera-** Wendy se acomodaba sobre la alfombra que había en el centro del cuarto.

**-¡¿acaso planeaste esto?!¿Y-y el libro?-**Natsu estaba un poco tenso

**-No existe ningún libro Natsu-san, solo quería que estemos los dos solos-**Wendy solo acariciaba su cabello

**-¿P-para que querías que nos quedáramos solos?-**Natsu estaba entendiendo el rumbo de la situación.

**-Es que ayer dijiste que te gustaría violarme, pero la bruja nos interrumpió, así que hice todo esto para que puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo sin que nos molesten-** Wendy tenía la cara enrojecida( dudo que sea de vergüenza XD)

**-¡ ¿QUEEEEE?!-**Natsu intentaba abrir desesperadamente la puerta, ya que la magia no funcionaba en ese lugar**- AYUDAAAAA, AYUDAAAAAA, WENDY SE VOLVIO LOCA- **

**-Natsu-san, recuerda que la habitación tiene un hechizo anti ruido-**Natsu sudaba frio, no quería voltear a Wendy**- Así podre gritar todo lo que quieras mientras abusas de mí.**

**-PERO QUE COSAS DICES WENDY, YO NUNCA TE VIOLARIA-**se volteó para mirarla desafiante, grave error.

**-*snif* Es que acaso no soy bonita *snif*-**Wendy le entregaba su carita más tierna a Natsu

**-No llores Wendy, tu si eres muy bonita-** Era imposible negarlo, después de todo Wendy ya tenía 14 años, y su cuerpo ya se estaba desarrollando, tenía bonitas caderas, una cintura delgada, y sus pechos eran perfectos para su talla (imagínense a Chelia).

**-¿En serio?-** Natsu le afirmó con la cabeza**-¿y soy abrazable?**

Natsu iba a responder, pero sus neuronas hicieron contacto**- ¡AJA, No voy a caer de nuevo en ese truco!- **Decía con orgullo al descubrir la trampa de la pequeña.

**-Natsu-san es malo-** decía inflando los mofletes, pero eso no se quedaría así**- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, porque no empezamos- comenzó a sacarse el vestido**

**-¿¡PERO QUE HACES?!-** Natsu estaba completamente rojo y giro la cabeza cuando el vestido cayó por completo al suelo-

**-Natsu-san, es mi primera vez, pero si quieres puedes ser violento-**

Wendy ya estaba sacándose el brassier, pero Natsu sujeto sus brazos para evitarlo

**-Estas realmente loca niña, ya basta-** Natsu se estaba molestando

El pelirrosa soltó las manos de la niña y le empezó a colocar el vestido que había dejado caer entre sus pies, ya tenía el vestido por la cintura cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Mira y Lucy vieron con sorpresa la escena desde su punto de vista; Natsu, arrodillado frente a Wendy y con el vestido a mitad del cuerpo, ambos con los rostros rojos, No era el escenario más favorable para Natsu, que solo las veía con cara de OH GOD WHY?

**-Esto… Esto no es lo que parece-**

AVISO DE UTILIDAD PUBLICA, PORFAVOR LEER

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Nah XD, solo quería agradecer a los que se han dado el tiepo de leer esta historia, y como ven, este capitulo es mas extenso, ya que me habia demorado en actualizar, quise hacer un 2X1.

Agradecimientos por comentar:

**Gabe logan, xEhyeh-Asher-Ehyehx,nalu1234,Darkrius13,amante del fanfic ,Namine drawing, GlowMist12,x10go,Shiro kokoro-chan,Magic ann love,Guest y BLACK lunara.**

Lo de la pillada va si o si en el proximo capitulo, y creanme, guerra habra ;)

LOL, que les hace pensar que hare un trio?XD, bueno, lo pensaré XD

xEhyeh-Asher-Ehyehx: No hay problema, se entiende el mensaje, se me habia olvidado poner la edad de Wendy, pero ya esta solucionado, y me fascina que gente que no es de habla hispana me este leyendo, Si te acomoda más,tú puedes escribirme en ingles, que yo me manejo un poco, y dime cuando halla una palabra que no entiendas que yo te la explico ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: La historia se vuelve un poco dramática y violenta a partir de este punto. **

**Perdon a todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que tenia muchos exámenes en la U, pero como recompensa por la espera, al final del capitulo les espera una sorpresa.**

Mira y Lucy vieron con sorpresa la escena desde su punto de vista; Natsu, arrodillado frente a Wendy y con el vestido a mitad del cuerpo, ambos con los rostros rojos, No era el escenario más favorable para Natsu, que solo las veía con cara de OH GOD WHY?

**-Esto… Esto no es lo que parece-**

**-Natsuuuuu~!-**Lucy estaba completamente furiosa y de su cuerpo emanaban llamas- **¡Yo te mato ahora mismo, maldito abusador!**

Natsu del miedo que le causaba ver a la rubia instintivamente se abrazó a Wendy, lo que aumento la ira de la blonda.

**-Lucy tranquilicémonos, de seguro esto tiene una explicación-** La peliblanca trataba de sostener a la rubia para que no cometa un asesinato.

**-¡Lucy, por favor escúchame!-**Natsu rogaba por su vida pero definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte

Erza que estaba cerca, al escuchar los gritos de Lucy se acercó rápidamente y miro al interior de la habitación**-¡Mira, Lucy!, ¿Qué pasó, encontraron a los chic-**

No pudo terminar la oración al ver una escena peor que la que encontraron sus amigas; Ahora Wendy tenía el vestido completamente en el suelo, en ropa interior y con Natsu arrodillado frente a ella y además abrazándola fuertemente, con la cabeza afirmada en sus pechos, había visto suficiente hentai para saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo

Erza tenía un tic en el ojo, se lanzó violentamente contra el pobre Natsu, por suerte Mira la alcanzo a sujetar, pero soltó a Lucy en el proceso; la rubia no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra el mata dragones para azotarlo contra una esquina de la habitación y agarrarlo a patadas.

Mira que aun sujetaba a Erza, intentaba relajar el ambiente **–Lucy, Erza, por favor cálmense, por lo menos escuchemos a los chicos-** Miro a Wendy **–Dime Wendy, ¿Qué hacían aquí escondidos?**

**-Natsu-san y yo vinimos aquí para que él pudiera violarme-** Decía mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

Mirajane y Erza en ese momento mataban a Natsu con la mirada, no paso ni un segundo y se unieron a Lucy para darle una lección a ese pervertido. Natsu lloraba mentalmente por su mala suerte, parecía que el destino disfrutara viéndolo sufrir.

**-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ SOLO LA ESCUCHAN A ELLA?!¡ESCUCHEN MI VERSIÓN POR LO MENOS!-**

Natsu intentó escapar del lugar pero Lucy invoco a virgo para que lo encadenara.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de dos horas donde Natsu fue azotado, mordido, arañado, golpeado, y pateado por el trio de mujeres hasta que ya no pudieron seguir más por el cansancio. Y como es costumbre en fairy tail, luego de la golpiza escucharon la explicación de Natsu, el cual solo las miraba furioso.

**-Lo sentimos mucho Natsu, no quisimos ser tan violentas-** Mira estaba avergonzada, ella que había sido la que pedía calma, y fue la que más lo golpeo después.

**-Discúlpanos Natsu, de verdad que lo sentimos, pero es que debes entender que realmente parecía que ibas a hacerle algo malo a Wendy-** Erza tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza de solo imaginarse la situación.

**-Si, si, como sea, para la próxima escúchenme primero y luego me golpean, ¿les parece?-** Las magas clase S solo agacharon la cabeza y se volvieron a disculpar **-Y tú, ¿No te piensas disculpar también Lucy?- **El ambiente sí que estaba tenso entre esos dos.

**-No tengo porque disculparme-** Lucy dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero le dedico una última frase al peli rosado**- Sabes muy bien que el que tiene que pedir disculpas eres solo tú.-** y dicho esto, salió de la habitación lo que aumentó el coraje del mata dragones.

Después del incidente, el ambiente en el gremio era tenso, todos guardaban silencio y se dedicaban a observar como Natsu, que se encontraba sentado junto a Wendy en una de las mesas del gremio y Lucy que estaba sentada frente a la barra se tiraban miradas de odio a cada momento. Nadie supo que fue lo que paso ese día, ya que Erza y Mira prefirieron no decir nada para no agravar la situación. Nadie se atrevía tampoco a hablarles o preguntarles que les pasaba ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se arrancarían la cabeza; así estuvieron toda la tarde en el gremio; hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar, todos se imaginaban que Lucy y los dragon slayers se irían por separado, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Lucy se acercaba a la mesa de Natsu.

**-Ya es hora de irnos, dense prisa-** dijo la blonda secamente mientras se iba a la salida.

Natsu solo suspiró y se preparaba para levantarse, pero su cuello fue envuelto por los brazos de Wendy.

**-Natsu-san, me duelen las piernas, ¿me puedes llevar en tu espalda?-** Wendy le sonreía.

Natsu dudo si era buena idea, pero Lucy ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta así que no debía tardar **-De acuerdo, pero si haces algo raro te dejare caer- **dicho esto se levantó y acomodo a Wendy para que no se cayera.

**-Te juro que no haré nada malo-** y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Natsu no le dio mucha importancia, pero los demás hombres solo lo miraban con algo de envidia.

* * *

El camino a casa fue de absoluto silencio, Wendy intento romper el hielo en algunas ocasiones, pero las respuestas eran solo monosílabas, así que aburrida de eso se puso a jugar con el cabello de Natsu hasta que por fin llegaron.

Ya en la casa, las chicas tomaron un baño juntas, mientras Natsu preparaba la cena. Al terminar ellas de bañarse fue el turno de Natsu, que tomo una ducha rápida mientras Wendy y Lucy ponían la mesa. La comida fue exactamente igual a toda la tarde, solo un molesto silencio, parecía que esto iba a seguir así hasta que Natsu tuvo el valor de hablar.

**-Entonces… ¿no piensas hablarme nunca más**?- Hablo, aunque no se atrevió a mirarla de frente.

**-No hay nada más que hablar-** dijo fríamente mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

**-¿Por qué estas enfadada?-** Natsu por fin la miro a los ojos.

**-Y aún tienes el descaro…-**Ella también lo miro a los ojos**- "No volverá a pasar, te lo juro"- **dijo en tono de burla.

**-¿Y por eso estas molesta?, sabes perfectamente que yo le dije que no a Wendy, y solo estaba evitando que se desvistiera-** Natsu miro a la peli azul que le servía su comida**- ¿Verdad Wendy?**

**-Es verdad, yo me ofrecí a Natsu-san, pero él se molestó y me acomodaba la ropa que yo me había sacado-** La respuesta de Wendy sorprendió a la blonda y al peli rosa, parecía como si la antigua Wendy estuviera volviendo.

**-¿Entonces lo que dijo Natsu era verdad?-** Wendy le afirmo con la cabeza, volvió a mirar a Natsu para disculparse, pero recordó algo importante**- Aun así, no tenías que haberla seguido hasta la Habitación de Castigos, sabias perfectamente que podía ser una trampa, así que espero que te disculpes.**

Este era un tema privado, así que Natsu necesitaba que Wendy los dejara solos**- Wendy, me podrías traer la sal que está en la cocina por favor-** Wendy obedeció rápidamente; ahora podrían hablar "tranquilamente**"- Me disculparía si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero logre controlar la situación-** Ahora hacían competencia de miradas con la blonda.

**-¿Entonces no te vas a disculpar?-**

**-Claro que no lo haré, tú deberías pedirme disculpas primero por haberme golpeado sin razón-**

**- ¡Pues yo no te voy a pedir disculpas, la golpiza fue porque tú no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de la trampa de Wendy, me prometiste que no volvería a suceder, así que tú discúlpate!-**

La situación se estaba volviendo densa, en cualquier momento se arrancaban los ojos, pero un gran estruendo proveniente de la cocina los hizo reaccionar.

Los dos fueron corriendo a la cocina y encontraron a Wendy tirada en el suelo. Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar.

**-¿Qué paso Wendy, te caíste?-** dijo mientras se acercaba a socorrer a su amiga.

**-No, de hecho solo estoy admirando la belleza del suelo-** dijo sarcásticamente a la pregunta obvia del peli rosa mientras la tomaba en brazos**- ¡Aaaauh!, Natsu-san, me duele la espalda-** se quejó fuertemente al ser levantada.

**-¿Te duele mucho Wendy?-** Lucy se preocupó al ver la expresión de la peli azul, Wendy solo le confirmo con un quejido**- Natsu ve a recostarla, yo mientras iré a comprarle unos analgésicos y parches para el dolor a la farmacia, no me tardo nada-** y dicho esto se puso su abrigo y salió del departamento.

**-Okey… Wendy, te voy a llevar a la cama, solo no te muevas-**

Natsu se movía lentamente, cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que lastimaran a la pequeña hasta llegar a la cama; la acomodo con delicadeza dejándola con la espalda hacia arriba.

**-Auuh, Natsu-san, me duele mucho-**

**-Déjame ver-** Natsu tocó con cuidado la espalda de Wendy**- Parece que no tienes ningún hueso roto si zafado-**

**-Aauh, Creo que me golpeé algún nervio, o me di algún tirón, me duele mucho Natsu-san-** Su carita parecía la de un perrito lastimado.

A Natsu se le rompió el corazón al verla**–Lucy va a tardar un poco en llegar con las cosas para que te sientas mejor-**

**-Pero es que me duele mucho :'( -** Se veía tan mal y las lágrimas que estaban apareciendo en sus ojos mataron de ternura al peli rosa, Natsu tenía que ayudarla.

**-No llores Wendy, yo sé hacer muy buenos masajes, si quieres… te puedo hacer uno para que te sientas mejor mientras llega Lucy-** Decía Natsu mientras le secaba sus lágrimas con la mano.

**-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Natsu-san –**La expresión de Wendy cambio a una de felicidad.

**-Iré a buscar una crema, tú mientras intenta subirte la blusa si puedes-** Dijo Natsu mientras iba al baño.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la blusa desgarrada junto al sujetador de la muchacha en el suelo. Solo le dedico una mirada de duda a la peli azul.

**-Es que para que para que fuera más cómodo era mejor sacarme todo completo-** Decía Wendy boca abajo y con la espalda al descubierto.

Natsu no le dio importancia, después de todo tenía razón**- Okey, solo relájate, y dime si te duele-** decía mientras le aplicaba la crema en la espalda y se acomodaba sobre ella cuidando de no aplastar sus piernas

Natsu usaba su magia para aumentar la temperatura de sus manos; le daba pequeños masajes en la columna y acariciaba con sus dedos los espacios entre sus costillas. Wendy solo suspiraba de satisfacción por lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho. Natsu comenzó a masajear sus hombros, lenta y suavemente ejerciendo un poco de presión, lo que hizo que Wendy soltara un quejido y lo asustara.

**-Perdón, ¿te lastime?-**Natsu se iba a detener.

**-No, se siente muy bien Natsu-san, continua por favor-** decía Wendy con el rostro enrojecido.

La forma en que Wendy lo pidió encendió un poco a Natsu, que continuo con su tarea. Masajeo por un tiempo sus hombros, su cuello, sus brazos, y disfrutaba el aroma de la suave piel de su amiga, y los gemidos que daba lo encendían cada vez más, quería tocar toda su espalda, pero fue interrumpido por Wendy.

**-Te digo algo Natsu-san, cuando me caí también me golpeé adelante- **Decía mientras se giraba para quedar de frente con Natsu, que solo la miro con duda.

**-¿En qué parte?-** dijo observándola detenidamente.

**-Aquí-** dijo apuntando sus senos con inocencia.

Natsu ya había visto muchos pechos antes (incluso había tocado a Lucy más de una vez "accidentalmente"), pero no podía negar la tentación de tocar unos pechos tan firmes y nada pequeños como los de Wendy**-¿Puedo tocarlos?-**

**-Solo si tú quieres-** Wendy sujetó las manos de Natsu y las llevo a sus senos.

Natsu parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, amasaba los senos de Wendy con firmeza, y con cada gemido que la muchacha le entregaba se encendía más y más. Wendy estiro sus brazos para poder tocar el tonificado cuerpo de Natsu, que al sentir su tacto dio un suspiro pesado, que hizo reír tiernamente a la peli azul.

**-Je-Je, Natsu-san~-** dijo ronroneando para llamar su atención**- ¿Te gusta mi piel, mi aroma?**

**-Me encanta Wendy, me fascina-** Dijo Natsu mientras frotaba los pezones de la muchacha.

**-¡Aammph! Natsu-san, se siente tan bien, me encantan tus caricias-** Wendy sujeto el rostro de Natsu con ambas manos y lo estaba acercando al suyo.

Natsu aún seguía acariciando lo pechos de Wendy, pero no la detuvo **–Wendy-** decidió acercarse lentamente.

**-Natsu-san-** Wendy comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

**-Wendy-** Natsu también hizo lo mismo, pero sin dejar de darle atención a sus senos.

**-Natsu-san- **dijo ya en un susurro, sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados y sus alientos se mezclaban.

**-Wendy-** Estaban a milímetros de besarse, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

**-Chicos ya llegue con los analgésicos-** Lucy no podía creer lo que veía, de la impresión se le cayeron las cosas al piso, las cuales hicieron eco en la habitación.

Natsu se separó rápidamente de Wendy y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la rubia **–Lucy, esto no es lo que parece-** pero recibió una fuerte bofetada.

**-¡¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¿Y cuál es tu explicación esta vez?!-** Decía al borde del llanto.

**-Yo solo quería aliviar su dolor-** Natsu sobaba su mejilla enrojecida

**-¡Y tu como buen doctor la manoseabas y besabas!-**Lucy no era tonta, no podía ocultarle lo que vio

**-¡Yo no la besé!-**

**-¡Pero si la estabas manoseando, y además estabas a punto de besarla!-**

**-Bueno… sí, pero…-**Natsu no sabía responder, después de todo él fue el que comenzó esta vez, pero si lo decía seguro que esta vez no lo perdonaba.

**-¡¿Pero qué? ¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez?!-**Lucy de verdad quería creerle, pero la situación no se lo permitía

**- Es que…-**Natsu realmente no sabía que decir**- bueno… ¡Tú también tienes la culpa por dejarnos solos!-**

**-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE YO SOY LA CULPABLE DE QUE NO PUEDAS CONTROLAR TU CALENTURA!-** esto sí que era el colmo, ahora la culpaba a ella.

**- No es calentura, Wendy es bastante bonita para gustarle a cualquier hombre.**

Eso hizo que le doliera el pecho a la maga celestial**-¡Entonces si es tan bonita quédate con ella y ya no me molestes!**

**- ¡Por lo menos ella me trata bien!**

**-Uugh*gruñio*, ¡TE ODIO, NOS SE NI PORQUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI, QUEDATE CON WENDY, HAGAN SU FAMILIA, TENGAN MUCHOS HIJOS Y YA NO ME MOLESTEN!-**

**-Pues eso haré-** Natsu en su interior se pedía que pare pero la rabia se lo impedía**- Seremos una hermosa familia feliz.**

**-IMBESIL-**

**-IDIOTA-**Natsu de verdad se sintió pésimo, nunca la había insultado.

Lucy estaba al borde del llanto, nunca se había peleado con Natsu, y él nunca la había tratado tan mal, tenía que despejar su mente.

Al ver como Lucy se acercaba a la puerta solo dijo unas frías palabras con molestia**- ¡¿ADONDE VAS?!-**

Lucy solo lo miro a los ojos para entregarle una mirada llena de odio**- ¡NO TE IMPORTA!-** Y dicho esto cerró violentamente la puerta.

Natsu se sentó violentamente en el sofá, habría ido en busca de Lucy, pero estaba demasiado enojado, en cambio, solo se dedicó a maldecir en voz alta **– ¡Demonios, ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?!-**

Wendy que aún se encontraba semidesnuda (y que había decidido mantenerse al margen de la discusión anterior) se acercó lentamente por detrás**-No te estreses por pequeñeces Natsu-san, solo relájate-** y dicho esto comenzó a masajear los hombros de Natsu.

Natsu solo aparto sus manos y no la miró**-No molestes Wendy-** estaba demasiado molesto**-Todo esto es tu culpa**

**-*snif* ¿mi culpa? *snif*-** Wendy le mostro carita de pena, pero Natsu no volteo a mirarla.

**-¡Sí, tu culpa!, si tú no estuvieras en celo yo ya sería feliz con Lucy.**

Wendy sonrió con malicia y metió su mano entre la ropa del peli rosa tocando sus abdominales**- Pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien cuál es la única forma de que mi celo se acabe rápidamente.**

Natsu sujeto su muñeca y aparto su mano sin soltarla**- Ya basta niña, entiende que no lo haré.**

**-¿Es que acaso no quieres ser feliz con la bruja?, ¿o es que tienes miedo de lastimarme?; Tranquilo, yo aguantaré lo que sea, y luego de esto por fin te dejare en paz- **Decia mientras lo llevaba a la cama nuevamente.

**-Me aburrí de esto, si tanto quieres tener sexo, lo tendrás, pero no esperes que sea delicado, yo no te amo y solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez-** Dijo Natsu tirándola violentamente a la cama y posicionándose sobre ella.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic, perdonen mis faltas ortográficas, es que a veces se me van.

Pero a lo que iba, como pudieron ver, la relación de Natsu y Lucy ya está al borde de la quiebra, y Wendy no ayuda mucho para que esto se solucione. He dejado el final abierto para que **USTEDES DECIDAN QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO,** asi es señores y señoras, ustedes podrán decidir que es lo que se viene: Wendy finalmente será tomada por Natsu, o Lucy llegara a tiempo para salvarla, o talves Lucy por fin decida unirse y hagan un trio(XD ok no). Solo dejen un review con lo que les gustaría que pase, y como me he dado cuenta que los mensajes de anónimos tardan un dia en ser recibidos, he decidido actualizar el jueves en la tarde para leer todas sus opiniones.

Hora de responder reviews:

**Raspberry Orchid: **No habia pensado en darle mucho tema Gray, pero si tu quieres que sea el novio de Lyon, no tengo ningún problema, y también lo podemos hacer sufrir.

**TitaniaSS: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y no te preocupes, ahora le dedidacre mas tiempo a la historia.

**xEhyeh-Asher-Ehyehx:** Sí, yo también quería que le dieran una paliza a Natsu, Natsu se va a confesar en el próximo capítulo, pero yo no sé si Lucy lo perdone, ¿Tú crees que él merezca ser perdonado? Yo no lo haría.

**Michie-san:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y actualiza pronto "The perfect victim" por favor que la intriga me está matando.

**Shiro kokoro-chan:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y solo espera al próximo capitulo y veras que el universo definitivamente quiere que el pobre no sea feliz

**Darkrius13:** Tu si sabes, aunque desde ahora Lucy ya no lo maltratara tanto, ahora se viene la Wendy celosa.

**Namine drawing:** OH MY GOD!, me diste la idea perfecta para el próximo capitulo, aunque todo depende de lo que decidan los demás, definitivamente lo que escribiste va SI O SI.

**x10go:** Si, es que se merece ser castrado por caliente, yo lo haría.

**adara026:** Que puedo decir, me encanta el suspenso, besos para ti también.

**amante del fanfic:** Me encanta que sigas mi fic, solo espero no decepcionarte mas adelante con el final, prometo ponerle empeño.

**sora-chan:** Natsu no debe morir, necesita sufrir mucho mas XD

**Lidia:** Juro que desde ahora no tardare tanto en actualizarlo.

Besos para ti y todos los que se dieron el tiempo de comentar, sus opiniones hacen que mi esfuerzo valga la pena T_T. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Taran, he vuelto mis niños, y más loco que nunca XD, dije que iba actualizar el jueves, pero tuve un bloqueo mental que no me dejaba concentrarme, para este capítulo quise dejar a todos contentos, así que desarrolle la historia en torno a todas sus ideas, así que espero que les guste.( y para los mas perverts, tal vez haga una historia alternativa ;))**

**Les agrádesco por dejarme su comentario y aportarme ideas: Raspberry Orchid, , sharik21, Shiro kokoro-chan, camila lucy, Cristi Sora Dragneel, xEhyeh-Asher-Ehyehx, amante del fanfic, Luchy10, SweetBloodyNight, Boogieman13, Namine drawing, Darkrius13, x10go, Jacobita-kagamine10, nata, agusman, NEKO-chan, sevee12.**

**De verdad que me encantaría responder a todos sus reviews, pero es que ahora estoy haciendo un fic JUTSU que me pidió darkrius y además tengo que estudiar, pero prometo que para la próxima respondo y aclaro todo ya que sus comentarios hacen que mi esfuerzo valga la pena.**

**Sin nada más que decir, a leer.**

* * *

**-Me aburrí de esto, si tanto quieres tener sexo, lo tendrás, pero no esperes que sea delicado, yo no te amo y solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez-** Dijo Natsu tirándola violentamente a la cama y posicionándose sobre ella.

**-Auch!, que rudo~-** Wendy le quito la bufanda y le araño el pecho**- pero me encanta!**

**-¿Así que quieres que sea violento? ¿Qué tal esto**?- Natsu fue al cuello de Wendy y la mordió fuertemente dejando una marca, a lo que Wendy hizo lo mismo logrando que el pelirosa se excite aún más; luego de esto acerco su boca hasta capturar uno de los pezones de Wendy y comenzó a succionarlo y morderlo mientras que el otro seno lo estrujaba fuertemente con una de sus manos.

**-Mmmgh~ Aah!-** Wendy uso su magia para rasgar el chaleco de Natsu y lanzarlo al suelo**- Mmmh, sí, se siente tan bien**.

Natsu aumentaba la intensidad de su masaje con cada gemido que le entregaba la muchacha, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel.

**-Mnngh, Aah!, Más… por favor Natsu-san, más-** Wendy acariciaba con fuerza el cabello de Natsu, apegándolo mas a ella.

Natsu se separó de ella y se acercó a sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente**-¿Quieres más?-** Recorrió con sus manos desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos y su abdomen hasta su ropa interior, quemándola por completo, dejándola finalmente desnuda**- Te daré mucho más-** Y dicho esto, introdujo sus dedos en su intimidad.

**-Aah!, Sí-** Wendy movía sus caderas aumentando el roce**- Más… más por favor-**

Los dedos de Natsu entraban y salían de la intimidad de la joven con velocidad, lo que producía fuertes descargas de placer en ella, que solo decía el nombre de su "amado" en cada gemido. Natsu disfrutaba ver como la muchacha se retorcía de placer con cada intromisión en su interior, podía sentir como se estrechaba cada vez más.

Wendy estaba completamente excitada, en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo, pero ella no quería solo los dedos del mata dragones**-mmm~, quiero más-** entonces metió una de sus manos entre el pantalón de Natsu acariciando su virilidad.

Natsu sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, sacó rápidamente la mano de Wendy de su pantalón y la observo con sorpresa**-¡¿pero qué diablos estoy haciendo?!-** Dijo dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba**.- Lo siento Wendy, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Lucy, vístete por favor- **Haciendo que Wendy se fastidiara.

**-Oh vamos, faltaba tan poco, ven aquí-** Wendy tomo el rostro de Natsu y lo acercó al suyo, dándole un apasionado beso **-Yo sé que tú también quieres hacerlo-** le dio un segundo beso, mas apasionado que el anterior**- Además, la bruja no tiene por qué enterarse-**

Wendy iba a darle un beso, pero Natsu se alejó bruscamente, afirmándola de los hombros **–Entiende que no lo haré-** dijo mirándola seriamente.

**-¿Ni siquiera si hago esto?-** Wendy envolvió sus piernas en la cadera de Natsu y lo acerco a la suya haciendo que sus intimidades rozaran, con lo que ambos dejaron escapar un leve gemido.

**-Natsu, lo siento, no quise gritarte, es solo que…-**(OH MY GOD) Lucy nuevamente los encontró en la cama, ambos completamente rojos, y prácticamente desnudos (Wendy si estaba desnuda); estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo **-Perdón por interrumpir-** dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

Natsu se levantó rápidamente, sujeto el brazo de Lucy para evitar que se fuera **–Lucy-**

Lucy se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda**-quiero que se larguen de mi casa-** En cualquier momento comenzaba a llorar.

**-Pero Lucy, escúchame-**Natsu la giro para verla de frente, pero ella solo inclino la cabeza

**-No hay nada que decir*snif*, ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!- **A Lucy se le escaparon unas lágrimas de la rabia

**-Déjame explicarte, yo solo…-** No pudo continuar, Lucy le propinó una feroz patada en los testículos que lo hizo caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor.

**-¡Natsu-san!, ¿te encuentras bien?-** Wendy, que aún estaba desnuda, fue rápidamente a socorrerlo.

Lucy solo se volteó para no ver a sus molestos "amigos**"-¡ERES UN IMBESIL*snif*, UN IDIOTA, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA*snif*, OJALA NUNCA NOS HUBIERAMOS CONOCIDO, TE ODIO NATSU DRAGNEEL!-**Lucy intentaba contener el llanto para no verse débil**- ¡CAPRICO, VIRGO!-** Los espíritus aparecieron rápidamente**- Natsu y Wendy se van, ayúdenlos a sacar sus cosas-** Virgo vistió a Wendy y arrastro a Natsu hasta la salida; Caprico guardo todas las cosas de los dragonslayers en sus maletas y las acomodo fuera de la casa.

* * *

**-Está hecho señorita, ¿necesita algo más?-** Dijo Caprico viendo a Lucy que permanecía inmóvil en el mismo sitio y con la cabeza inclinada mirando al suelo.

**-No gracias *snif*, pueden retirarse-**

Cuando por fin se encontró sola en el departamento, fue hasta su habitación, que virgo había ordenado poco antes de irse; No pudo contener más su llanto al ver la bufanda de Natsu doblada sobre su cama y recordar lo que había visto, lloro cuanto pudo, sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados de tanto llorar, y lo único que podía hacer para contener su llanto era estrujar esa bufanda que tanto le recordaba a ese idiota.

Natsu que por fin pudo moverse después del golpe, salto para entrar por la ventana y poder hablar con la rubia**- Lucy, yo…-** solo estuvo un segundo sobre la ventana y fue lanzado con fuerza por un puñetazo que le lanzo Lucy, que de paso le lanzo su bufanda, pero solo le vasto ese segundo para ver el rostro lleno de sufrimiento, dolor y pena de su amiga y entonces se dio cuenta de que en verdad la había lastimado y mucho.

* * *

Gray se levantó de su cama al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su casa** -¿Quién será a esta hora?-** Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ser abrazado fuertemente por Natsu.

**-¿Gray, nos podemos quedar en tu casa unos días, por favor?-** Gray miro hacia afuera y se encontró con Wendy sonriéndole sentada sobre unas maletas.

**-C-claro, ¿pero qué paso, peleaste con Lucy?-** Gray ayudo a los chicos a meter sus maletas en su casa y les sirvió un poco de té, el cual solo acepto Wendy.

Natsu permanecía con la cabeza inclinada, pero Gray puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

**-Soy un maldito bastardo, un infeliz, no merezco estar vivo, Gray…- **Natsu tomo aire**- Yo, he lastimado a la mujer que más amo en el mundo, le rompí el corazón a Lucy-**

Natsu estaba a punto de llorar, Gray solo suspiro**- Relájate Natsu, cuéntame que fue lo que paso-**

* * *

DIA 10 DESDE EL EVENTO

Han pasado tres días desde que Natsu y Wendy están viviendo con Gray, las cosas no han sido fáciles; Gray tenía que separarlos constantemente para evitar que la peli azul desnudara y manoseara al pelirosa, que no hacía nada para evitar sus acosos ya que había perdido la voluntad de vivir. Pero todos estos días le sirvieron mucho a Natsu para reflexionar sobre sus errores, estaba decidido a buscar el perdón de su rubia, definitivamente hoy seria ese día. Pero tenía que ir al gremio a reportarse, ya que estuvo encerrado todos este tiempo sin avisarle a nadie.

**-¿Entonces por fin iremos al gremio?-** decía Gray con unas ojeras de cansancio enormes mientras caminaban hacia su destino**- Ya era hora de que salieras a la calle flamita-**

**-No molestes Gray, hoy aclarare las cosas con Lucy, y ojala logre que me perdone-** Decía Natsu volviendo a deprimirse

**-Arriba ese ánimo, Lucy nunca se enojaría contigo, de seguro te perdona-** Las palabras de Gray alentaron a Natsu **–Aunque poniéndome en su lugar… yo no lo haría-**

**-¿Gracias?-** Natsu lo miro con duda.

**-Mira Natsu-san, ahí está Erza-** Wendy que venía de la mano con Natsu apuntaba a la entrada del Gremio donde se encontraba Titania, y no con un buen ánimo al parecer.

A Natsu le recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda, esa no era una buena señal**- Gray, por favor, no le digas nada de lo que te conté; si Erza se entera, de seguro que me mata-** Dijo bajito para que solo Gray lo escuchara.

**-Tranquilo, esos son tus asuntos, yo no me meteré en tus problemas- **Por fin llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Erza**- Hola Erza-** pero la pelirroja lo ignoro olímpicamente.

**-Wendy, ¿nos puedes dejar solos?-** Wendy se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Natsu en negación a la Titania **–Vamos… te deje uno de mis mejores libros en la barra del bar, puedes ir a leerlo si quieres-** El chantaje de Erza funciono perfecto, Wendy desapareció en un segundo.

Estando por fin los tres solos, Erza tomo violentamente a Natsu de su chaleco, alzándolo del suelo**- ¿Dime dónde estabas infeliz?-** Erza estaba furiosa.

**-E-en la casa de Gray, paso algo malo-**Natsu la veía con sorpresa y miedo

**-¡¿Qué si paso algo malo?! ¡LUCY SE FUE DEL GREMIO!-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Dijeron Natsu y Gray al unísono

**-Lo que oyeron, como ustedes no aparecían, decidí ir a visitarlos, pero solo encontré a Lucy en la casa- **Erza apretó el agarre en Natsu**- Estaba muy mal, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, y su piel estaba completamente pálida, parecía que hubiera llorado por varios días. Cuando quise preguntarle que le pasaba no quiso contestarme, ¡de seguro tú le hiciste algo!-**

Natsu estaba mudo, Lucy estuvo sufriendo todos estos días y él no fue capaz de ir a verla antes.

Gray al ver que Natsu no salía de su trance, decidió pedir más información.**-Tranquilízate Erza, ¿Cuándo se fue Lucy?-**

**-Se fue hace una hora, de seguro está en la estación ¡Mas te vale que arregles esto pronto idiota!-** Dicho esto, Erza soltó a Natsu, que aún no salía de su trance.

**-¡Natsu, vamos, reacciona de una vez, aún hay tiempo, date prisa!-**Gray lo zamarreaba.

**-No…-**Gray y Erza lo miraron con duda **-no puedo, Wendy no se alejara de mí, Lucy aun esta dolida, y si me ve llegar con ella de seguro que no querrá escucharme-**

**-De eso no te preocupes-** Erza le sonrió con orgullo**- Yo tengo el plan perfecto-** Dijo desnudando a sus amigos frente a toda la gente

* * *

Lucy se encontraba sentada esperando algún tren para poder abandonar Magnolia, su aspecto no estaba tan demacrado, gracias a las atenciones que le dio Erza en la mañana, solo se dedicó a mirar el horizonte y reclamarse a sí misma **–Huh!, que cobarde eres Lucy, huyendo de tus problemas como si fueras una niña, realmente me sorprende la facilidad con la que estas dejando todo lo que viviste junto a Fairy Tail, así nada más, solo porque no pudiste ser clara con tus sentimientos, solo porque no pudiste decirle al idiota ese cuanto lo amabas y como sufrías de verlo con otra, de verdad crees que él sentiría algo por ti?, realmente no vales nada, crees que escapando solucionaras las cosas?, mírate, no vales nada, crees que el vendrá como un príncipe azul a evitar que te vayas?, que él detendrá el tren solo para que sean felices?, de verdad me das pena, me das lastima-** el tren estaba llegando a la estación, Lucy se puso de pie para prepararse**- Él no vendrá, y lo sabes, de seguro está teniendo sexo con Wendy ahora, será mejor irse, no deberías sufrir más, olvídate de él, él ya escogió, y no te ama-** El tren estaba por llegar, Lucy se posicionó en el borde del paradero.

**-¿Te vas?-** Esa era la voz de Natsu

Lucy se giró emocionada para poder verlo, era él, si llego después de todo, pero no estaba solo, atrás de él estaban Erza y Gray junto a Wendy que solo le sonreía con malicia, realmente no podía odiarla, era su amiga después de todo **–Así es, me voy bien lejos de aquí, ¿viniste a despedirte?-**

El muy idiota solo le entrego una sonrisa **–Por supuesto que no-**

**-¿Entonces a que viniste?-**

**-Vine a ver como se marcha por fin la cobarde que abandono el gremio, eso es lo que querías?, huir de tus problemas?, pues vete-**

**-Natsu?, ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?-** Genial, iba a volver a llorar.

**-Sabes perfectamente que es la verdad, eres una cobarde, prefieres correr y esconderte donde nadie te pueda encontrar, solo para no enfrentarte a la realidad; así no son las cosas en este mundo, Lucy, madura de una buena vez- **Natsu se acercó a Lucy intimidándola.

**-Aléjate, no te me acerques-**

**-Acaso aun sigues escapando de tus problemas, preferiste no escucharme, me evitaste, yo te quería decir algo importante, pero tú, eres una maldita caprichosa-** Natsu la tomo firmemente de los hombros.

**-Suéltame, aléjate de mí-**

Lucy lo empujo logrando separarse de él, pero al querer retroceder, tropezó cayendo fuertemente sobre las vías del tren golpeándose en la cabeza. El tren ya estaba por llegar, lo único que pudo ver antes de morir fueron los hermosos ojos verdes de Natsu que la miraban con sorpresa. El tren paso tan rápido que le rebanó sus piernas y su cuello, su cabeza giraba en el aire y chorreaba sangre por todos lados, lo único que se podía oír eran los gritos de desesperación de la gente.

**-AAaaaaaah!-** Lucy despertó abruptamente dando un fuerte grito, la poca gente que estaba en la estación la miró con extrañeza **–Pero que pesadilla más rara, Natsu, eres un maldito idiota-** El tren justo llego a la estación**- Bueno, es hora de irse-**

Lucy se disponía a levantarse de su asiento, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte aroma a fresas que la envolvía completamente. La rubia iba a voltear para ver el origen del fuerte aroma pero su boca fue cubierta por un pañuelo con cloroformo, dejando la inconsciente.

* * *

Lucy despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se encontraba en el lago donde solía pescar con Happy y Natsu, pero para su mala suerte, estaba atada de pies y manos alrededor de un árbol, lo cual la asustó un poco, tenía que liberarse, así que comenzó a buscar sus llaves.

**-¿Buscabas esto?-** Una figura masculina se posiciono delante de ella.

Lucy levanto su rostro para poder ver a su captor, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa**- ¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces idiota? Desátame y devuélveme mis llaves ahora mismo-**

**-Lo siento Lucy, pero no se va a poder-** Natsu le sonrió

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso vas a violarme?-** Lucy lo miro con odio

**-Hare como que no escuche eso, solo quiero hablar-**

**-¡¿y para eso tienes que secuestrarme y amarrarme a un árbol?!-**

**-tenía que hacerlo, si lo hacía de otra forma, de seguro que no querrías escucharme, y te escaparías-** Natsu apretaba sus puños al ver el rostro de Lucy, realmente tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Lucy en ese momento recordó su sueño en la estación, se dio cuenta de que Natsu tenía razón; pero algo no cuadraba **-¿Por qué tienes la ropa de Gray?... ¿y porque apestas a fresas?-**

Natsu se rasco la cabeza **-Verás, lo hice para ocultar mi aroma de Wendy, y así poder hablar solo contigo-**

El comentario hizo recordar a Lucy porque estaba triste **–Natsu!... ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila de una vez? Tú eres más feliz con Wendy…-** Pero fue callada por un beso, el cual solo rechazo girando la cara **– ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Por qué me besaste?-**

Natsu quedo pensando **–Solo porque sí-** y le robó un segundo beso.

Lucy volvió a girar el rostro, el cual estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza **-¿solo porque sí?, esa no es una excusa- **Natsu le robó otro beso **–Ya basta Natsu, desátame ahora mismo-**

**-Lo siento mucho Lucy, pero no lo haré hasta que me escuches… luego de eso, podrás hacer lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Eres un maldito aprovechado…-** Natsu le volvió a robar un beso**-Pero detente, dime rápido que era lo que querías decirme, no ves que deje mis maletas en la estación, espero que no se las hayan robado.**

**-De eso no te preocupes, tus maletas de seguro están en tu departamento, pero no me cambies el tema-** Le robó nuevamente un beso, pero esta vez la rubia no lo evitó, Natsu se separó de ella y la contempló **-¿Te gustó?-**

**-C-cállate-** Lucy estaba completamente roja **– Te voy a matar cuando me sueltes-**

**-je je… Lo que quería decirte…-** Natsu estaba nervioso, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse **– Perdóname Lucy, fui un completo idiota, es que solo quería que todo esto acabara de una vez, por eso habia decidido acostarme con Wendy…**

**-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?-**Lucy estaba realmente decepcionada**-Ya puedes desatarme-**

**-No lo haré, aun no termino…-(**vamos Natsu, tú puedes**)-Desde el día que te conocí no dejo de contemplarte, cada vez que ríes o me entregas una sonrisa, en esos momentos es cuando me siento completo; desde que tu llegaste a mi vida me siento más feliz, siempre voy a tu casa solo para estar más tiempo contigo. Cada vez que sales a misiones sola, me desespero, no puedo dormir pensando que te puede pasar algo; Sé que soy un completo idiota, hago las cosas sin pensar, pero es que tengo miedo a perderte –**De pronto comenzó a llover, Natsu comenzó a desatar a Lucy, que solo dejaba caer unas lágrimas **-No me gusta verte sufrir, no me gusta que estés triste, no me gusta verte llorar, y lo que menos me gusta es que te sientas mal por mi culpa, yo daría mi vida por ver que seas feliz,te quiero proteger hasta que no me alcance la vida, te quiero amar hasta que ya no pueda más, y envejecer a tu lado, quiero que seas mía, quiero que seas mi novia- **Natsu se acercó a Lucy para volver a besarla, pero ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire.

Lucy (que adopto la postura de edolucy) no pudo contener su risa **–Je je, que confesión más tonta-** levanto el rostro de un confundido Natsu, y le dio un apasionado beso**- ¿Tanto te costaba decirme que me amas?-** Lo volvió a besar, y acomodo sus llaves en su cintura** –Yo también te amo idiota-** Esta vez se besaron con mucha pasión, la lluvia dejo de caer.

**-¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia?-**Natsu la tomo por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo.

Lucy le sonrió coquetamente**-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo… ¡Claro que sí tonto!**

Estuvieron besándose por varios minutos, hasta que hablaron nuevamente.

**-Ahora eres solo mío, no quiero que mires a nadie más que a mí**- Lucy lo miro seriamente.

**-Claro, nunca te engañaría-** Natsu la volvió a besar, pero sintió algo extraño.

**-¡TENRYUU NO HOKOU!-**

**-¡Lucy, cuidado!-** Natsu empujo a Lucy para que el ataque no la lastimara, pero él lo recibió de lleno; Natsu salió volando por los aires gracias al ataque de Wendy.

**-¡NATSU!-** Lucy vio como Natsu desaparecía en el horizonte.

**-MALDITA BRUJA, COMO TE ATREVES A QUITARME A NATSU-SAN!-**


End file.
